prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2020
This is a list of various things that will take place in 2020. Significant events Births Deaths January *9 - Pampero Firpo (81) *11 - Kazuo Sakurada (71), La Parka II (54) *23 - Justice Pain Debuts and Returns Events Pay-Per-View Events January *4 - Wrestle Kingdom 14 - Night 1 *5 - Wrestle Kingdom 14 - Night 2 *12 - Impact Wrestling Hard to Kill *26 - Royal Rumble February *16 - NXT Takeover: Portland *29 - AEW Revolution March April *5 - WrestleMania 36 May June July August September October November December Retirements February *22 -Manabu Nakanishi Title changes ; ; January *4 - FinJuice (David Finlay & Juice Robinson) defeated Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) © to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship *4 - Jon Moxley defeated Lance Archer © in a Texas Death Match to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship *4 - Hiromu Takahashi defeated Will Ospreay © to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship *4 - Tetsuya Naitō defeated Jay White © to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship *5 - Los Ingobernables de Japón (BUSHI, EVIL & Shingo Takagi) won a Gauntlet Match to win the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship *5 - Roppongi 3K (SHO & YOH) defeated Taiji Ishimori & El Phantasmo © to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship *5 - Hirooki Goto defeated KENTA © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship *5 - Tetsuya Naitō © Intercontinental defeated Kazuchika Okada © Heavyweight in a Championship vs. Championship Match to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship *12 - Tessa Blanchard defeated Sami Callihan © to win the Impact World Championship *18 - Jordynne Grace defeated Taya Valkyrie © to win the Impact Knockouts Championship *20 - Seth Rollins & Buddy Murphy defeated The Viking Raiders (Erik & Ivar) © to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship *22 - Keith Lee defeated Roderick Strong © to win the NXT North American Championship *24 - Eli Drake & James Storm defeated The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson) © and The Wild Cards (Royce Isaacs & Thomas Latimer) in a Three Way Match to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship *24 - Thunder Rosa (w/ Melina) defeated Allysin Kay © to win the NWA World Women's Championship *24 - Ricky Starks defeated Trevor Murdoch in the NWA World Television Championship Tournament Final Match to win the NWA World Television Championship *25 - Jordan Devlin defeated Angel Garza © and Isaiah "Swerve" Scott and Travis Banks in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the NXT Cruiserweight Championship *31 - Braun Strowman defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship February *1 - Shingo Takagi defeated Hirooki Goto © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship *1 - Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) defeated FinJuice (David Finlay & Juice Robinson) © to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship *16 - The BroserWeights (Matt Riddle & Pete Dunne) defeated The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship *21 - Hiroshi Tanahashi & Kota Ibushi defeated Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) © to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship Category:Wrestling Years